


Sucker Bet

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: cumbercougars asked: Sherlock and Molly secretly pining without realizing everybody else knows. For mini crack fic.





	Sucker Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CumberCougars (lunacatd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacatd/gifts).



"Fifty quid says he cracks first."

Lestrade slapped the money down on the table. "You're on, Donovan. You don't know Sherlock Holmes like I do. He'll never crack, he'd rather die than admit he wants her!"

_*Thirty seconds later, as Sherlock is admitting to Molly how much he wants to be with her and desperately begging her to forgive him for lying about the "I love you" confession*_

Sally gave her boss a smug look as she pocketed the cash. "So, what was that you were saying, Detective Inspector?"

"I was saying," Lestrade replied with a great deal of dignity, "that was the best fifty quid I ever spent." He grinned at the now-snogging couple at the next table. "And," he added gleefully as he glanced back at Donovan, "because I am now officially broke, it's only fair that the winner pay for the next round to toast the happy couple!"

_(Sally's protest was token at best, especially since she'd known it was a sucker bet – and so had Lestrade.)_


End file.
